Downworlder Killer - Clace fanfic
by candygirl180
Summary: Three years after CoHF, Jace and Clary have broke up due to Clary catching Jace kissing another girl. She hasn't seen him since the day she left him. But now, someone is killing Downworlders in New York and the Clave has paired Clary and Simon (her parabatai) with the Institute to find the killer and stop the murders. But... what about her and Jace? Will they be together once more?
1. Chapter 1

Clary stood in front of the New York Institute with her hands on her hips; she hadn't been here since Jace. When they had returned from Edom together, and had faced the Clave hand in hand… Clary shook her head; she didn't want to think about him like that. They hadn't spoken in three years.

She remembered the time, in Idris, in Amatis's spare bedroom, when they had slept side by side all night, barely touching. Believing that they were siblings but still in love with one another. A smile made its way to her lips, she pushed it away.

Now, things were different. Clary was nineteen now, and a fully trained Shadowhunter. Another memory came to her, not of Jace but of becoming parabatai with Simon. The way the rune burnt her skin, just below her collarbone. Simon stood next to her, also looking at the Institute. Clary wasn't sure what he was seeing.

"What do you think will happen?" Simon asked her. The only reason they were here was because of the recent Downworlder murders. It had been going on for a while now, a murder reported the odd time, the Clave investigating and finding nothing. Then it had become more regular and this time the investigations turned up something to look for. The murders had been happening a lot now, the New York Institute now being the lead in the recent investigation. The truth was Clary didn't know what would happen. She hadn't been too involved in it, and mostly worked with Simon when they were on a hunt.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But we aren't going to find out what'll happen if we stand out here all night. And at this time of year, New York's cold at night," Clary walked toward the steps that led to the big wooden doors of the Institute, Simon behind her. She heard the sound of her boots on the cement ground and realised how quiet it was.

Clary pressed her hand against the door and it swung open before she uttered one syllable. She and Simon walked in and were greeted by Isabelle who was waiting by the elevator, coiling and uncoiling her silver-gold whip. She looked the same as ever with her heels making her taller than Clary, her raven-like hair trailing down her back, lips full and red. Clary remembered being jealous of Isabelle, she wasn't anymore.

"Finally! You took forever," Isabelle moved towards them, her heels clacking on the floor. Simon, Clary noticed, averted his eyes and blushed. Clary thought that even he was still adjusting to the fact that she was his girlfriend. Isabelle smiled at Clary and then kissed Simon on the cheek, his shoulders slackened and he smiled.

Isabelle looked at Clary, "I almost thought you weren't coming," she said. Clary rolled her eyes, "We aren't exactly late. And I wasn't going to ignore the Clave, I learned my lesson, I think."

Simon scoffed and tried not to laugh. "Yeah, right," he said, Clary punched him in the arm, softly and tried not to laugh herself. "Is Maryse here?" Clary asked.

Isabelle's eyes darkened, if that were possible. "No, she's in Idris, with dad and the Consul. She left Alec in charge and he's been so worked up he's hardly spoken to us, not even Jace."

Clary felt herself tense at the mention of Jace, Isabelle must've noticed this because she gave a small smile. "There is one thing I should mention before we go anywhere," she said.

"What is it?" Clary asked.

"Jace doesn't know you're here," Isabelle said. She bit her lip and shrugged at Clary's unbelieving expression. "I forgot to mention it, besides it'll be a nice surprise!"

"Isabelle!"

"Sorry! But it cannot be changed now. So push your petty feelings aside and help us with this investigation. Otherwise Alec will go bald by tearing out his hair, and Magnus will not like that."

Everyone was silent in the elevator, Clary could think of nothing to say, her stomach was in knots about seeing Jace. The day she had left him came to mind, his eyes burning like fire, his face red, hands clenched at his sides.

The elevator opened and Clary, Simon and Isabelle walked along the hallways filled with paintings of Raziel and the display cabinets that showed Shadowhunters' through the generations. Isabelle led them to the library, standing at the door whilst Clary looked around at the library she remembered. With its rows and rows of books and displays and paintings and statues and Hodge's desk and the fire and Jace.

Jace.

He was standing by the fire, the flames reflecting in his golden eyes. He hadn't noticed them there, standing by the door. He was leaning against the mantle, his hip sticking out, and one arm by his side, the other resting on the mantle, and his chin on his hand. Before Clary had realised it, she had descended the steps and was walking toward him. Jace turned at the sound of her footsteps, and his eyes grew to the colour of amber with disbelief. "Clary?" her name came out in a whisper.

Behind her, Clary heard Isabelle shuffling Simon out of the library and closing the door. For a moment it was silence, she had no idea what to say to him. Or even how to say anything to him. Jace seemed to be the same way.

"You-you're here," he said. It was one of the only times Clary had heard him stutter. Clary gave the smallest of nods and Jace blinked, "You never told me," he said.

"I thought Isabelle or Alec would," she croaked. "I thought you knew I would be here, I was wrong."

"You still look the same," Jace noted, Clary stayed silent and rubbed her hands on her jeans, she wished now that Isabelle and Simon hadn't left. Just then Alec stormed into the library, Isabelle and Simon right behind him. Alec briefly looked at Clary before heading toward the table in the middle of the room.

"Okay," Alec mumbled, he shuffled a few pieces of papers together and then collapsed into a chair. "I was talking to Mom, she says that another Downworlder is dead, a young warlock in Brooklyn."

Clary moved to where Alec sat and glanced over his shoulder, the pieces of paper were files, stating who each victim was and what had happened to them. There were a lot of files. Clary chanced a glance back at Jace, "What are you doing here?" he asked her, not unkindly but not softly either, he looked upset now more than star-struck. She had expected that. "The Clave, they paired me and Simon with the Institute because we're in the same location, a onetime thing no doubt."

Jace seemed to wince at the words, but covered it with a shrug. "Whatever, what do we do?"

Alec looked at Jace and Clary realised that he had fallen asleep. "Um-uh- Magnus spoke to some clients, found out a few things. I thought maybe tonight we could read through what we have," Alec rubbed his eyes and yawned. Jace touched his parabatai's shoulder. "You are going to bed; you'll fall asleep down here."

Alec made as if to protest but Isabelle already a hold of his wrist and was pulling him from his chair, she looked at Clary and then pulled Simon up too, "Simon come help me," Simon looked confused then glanced at Clary and nodded. He followed the Lightwood siblings out of the library leaving Clary alone with Jace.

Clary picked up her stack of paper and sat down at the other end of the table. For the first ten minutes Jace said nothing and then: "Simon's your _parabatai_,"

It would have been a random thing to say, had she not been in the situation she was in. "Yes," she said. "Happened when I was seventeen, it was only fitting."

"It's good that he's not in love with you anymore, otherwise he'd be breaking the law," the words came out bitter and cold.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clary demanded Jace looked at her, with a death glare. "It means what I said,"

"You still have a problem with him, don't you?" Jace shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "No not necessarily, I made my peace with rat-boy long ago,"

Clary stood, knocking her chair back, she heard it hit the floor. "Why are you acting like this?" she demanded, setting her hands on the table. Jace shot up, his own chair falling backwards, "Acting like what?"

"The way you used to act, like nothing could touch you, that you felt no emotion. What happened to you?" she asked softly.

"You happened to me," Jace said flatly. "You came into my life and made me fall in love with you,"

"I made you fall in love with me? How could I have done that?!"

"You did, you let me."

"You're feelings are neither my problem nor my fault. I didn't make you do anything, no one can do that to you Jace Herondale," Clary had intended to say his name like she had said everything else, harshly. Instead it came out in a soft way.

"Don't do that, Jace said. Clary took her hands from the table, "Don't do what?"

"Don't say my name the way you used to,"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that was when you loved me."

**Jace P.O.V**

Jace sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. The image of Clary was painted to his eyelids, her curling red locks, the emerald eyes that had took his breath away. When he had first saw her he had been taken back to their first kiss in the greenhouse, when her lips tasted like apple and were sticky. He had had to use every ounce of strength he possessed not to go and kiss her.

But then, he had remembered when she left, what she had done to him. And he had been filled with rage, at her, at himself. The urge to kiss her was still there, but it wasn't as strong. The way she had said his name in the library had sent shivers down his spine.

Very reluctantly, he forced himself to read through the Downworlder murder files, Clary had left the library shortly after their conversation, and he had too. Another memory came to him, of when he had kissed Clary in this room, even though they were under the belief that they were siblings. Jace had thought that that was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. He had been wrong, so very, very wrong.

There was a knock on his door, Jace slid off of the bed and opened it to see Alec standing on the opposite side. He looked more awake now, his hair and clothes slightly rumpled. "I came to see if you were okay," Alec said.

Jace grinned. "It's good to see you awake, and well, back,"

Alec himself grinned, "Yeah, I think I was just sleep deprived. But never mind, I'm here in strict orders."

"From who?"

"Isabelle, she instructed me to inform you that presently Clary is in the training room. Isabelle thinks you should talk to her."

"I have, well sort of. We argued."

"Uh-huh, well I don't know what to say to that, I was just told to say that, so um yeah." Alec shuffled his feet together, Jace sighed, and he came out of his room and closed the door behind him. He had no idea why he was even doing this, but his feet weren't listening to his brain and were walking him along the hallway. Alec left him at the door to the training room, grinning before he went.

**Clary P.O.V**

Clary hurled the smooth pointed dagger at the target and didn't feel an ounce of triumph as it hit the centre. She had lost track of how long she'd been in the room and didn't care. As Clary walked toward the target, she heard the door open and turned to Jace walk through it.

"Hi," he said, almost shyly. Clary stared at him; she was surprised at how empty she felt, even at seeing him. "Hey,"

"You hit the bull's eye," Jace said, looking toward the target, he seemed surprised. Clary shrugged. "I covered it in my training, managed to throw it straight."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Jace said. He strode over to the target and plucked the dagger out, he then crossed the room to her. "You were always good at being a Shadowhunter. You fought in battles, went to hell, literally, all before your training was complete. You have faith in others not yourself, you should do."

"I remember saying something similar to you, about changing, growing. You had no regard for your life, but for others. Alec, Izzy, even Simon. You cared about them."

"And you," Jace said. "I cared about you too,"

Clary felt something spark in her chest, cared. He doesn't care anymore. "Why did you come here?" she asked.

Jace sighed, "Isabelle sent Alec to get me and bring me here to talk to you, about what I do not know,"

"I don't want to talk to you, right now,"

"You don't?"

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

"Because Jace! I don't want to talk to you! I just don't, I don't even want to be near you!"

Jace stared at her, his eyes burning into her heart where they never left. "Then leave," he said.

"What?"

"Leave. If you don't want to be near me or talk to me then leave. You don't have to be here, not really, the Clave didn't give you an order."

Clary felt her mouth open a little, but she didn't move. Her feet were rooted to the floor. "No," she said.

"No?"

"I wouldn't do that to Izzy or Alec, they need to solve this. They're my friends. I can tolerate you,"

"Tolerate me?"

"Yes," Clary took the dagger from Jace's hands, or tried to. Her fingers brushed his and she stopped, clutching the knife, her fingertips just touching his.

Clary pulled away first as the door opened again and Simon walked through this time, "There you are, come on, Alec found something."

Clary entered the library and saw Alec's black head bowed over two files on the grand table, he was talking to Isabelle but looked up as Clary, Simon and Jace walked through the door. "Here," he said walking toward them. "It says here that two of the victims, Emilia Heartstone and Javier Flowerblossom, drank at the same bar, Nicky's Joint. It isn't much but if we go down there and talk to the bartender. It's a Downworlder bar, Nicky's a warlock."

"I've heard of this place," Jace said, shrugging at Alec's raised eyebrows. Nicky's very cautious of Shadowhunters, we'll need to be careful."

Clary nodded, "Should we go?" she asked.

"Yes," Alec and Jace said at the same time.

Nicky's Joint was an old run down bar in upper Brooklyn, it wasn't a bad place, the inside definitely looked better, it was furnished like Freaky Pete's but had a different selection of alcohol, suiting to the tastes of faeries, vampires, warlocks, werewolves, and mundane's.

Clary looked around and identified a few faeries and wolves, there weren't many people there but it was only seven o'clock.

"That's Nicky there," Jace pointed to a tanned woman behind the bar with cobalt blue hair and a tattoo of wings covering her upper back and shoulders, she was wearing a white corset top and black skinny jeans with heels about the same size as Izzy's, her cobalt hair was bright against her shoulders and she frowned when she saw the Shadowhunters' by her door.

"What're you doing here?" she asked. Jace advanced toward her, whispered something in her ear and Nicky gestured for them to follow her to the back. When they had she locked the door and stood against it. "You're here about Emilia and Javier aren't you?" she asked.

Clary was surprised she knew this, but of course, rumours went around Downworld like a wild fire in a forest. "Do you know anything about them?" Isabelle asked, "Did anyone ever say anything about killing them?"

"No," Nicky said. "They were regular customers but I never really knew anything about them. I knew Javier was dating someone from the court, and that Emilia was dating another faerie somewhere, but that was it. What happened to them?"

Clary looked to Alec, "Their throats were cut. Their bodies dumped by the docks."

Nicky shuddered, "God, I wish I could tell you more but I got nothing. You could talk to Melanie though,"

"Who's Melanie?" Simon asked.

"Melanie is-was-Emilia's best friend, she lives somewhere in Manhattan, I don't know where. But she might know more about Emilia than I do."

Clary looked to Jace who was looking at Alec; both boys seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Like she and Simon sometimes did. "Thank you," Clary said, Nicky raised her eyebrows, and Clary was sure that she saw the wings on her shoulders twitch.

"Never been thanked by a Shadowhunter before," she said. Clary gave a small smile, and then Alec said, "Do you know her address?"

Nicky shook her head. "No, I don't. But Clarence might. He's a mutual friend, works in the restaurant just across the street," Nicky glanced at the clock, "He's on a break in an hour, you can talk to him then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary P.O.V**

Clary sat on the bench just outside Nicky's bar, it wasn't a cold, cold night but she shivered anyway. A faerie made as if to approach the bar, saw Clary and scuttled away. Clary couldn't help but giggle, the Shadowhunters' really had given themselves a bad rep.

The door to the bar opened and Jace came out, his eyes skimmed over Clary and then at the faerie still running down the street. He laughed. "Did you scare her off?" he asked.

"No, she looked at me and ran. I couldn't help but laugh. We really do scare Downworlders don't we?"

"Yes, most of them were alive when Shadowhunters took spoils from Downworlder hunts. Some hate us so much that they'll try to kill us on sight."

Jace sat down on the bench a small distance away and Clary felt her heartbeat increase. "Why did you come out here?" she asked him. Jace was silent for a moment, debating whether he wanted to answer.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said. Clary sucked in a breath. "I told you earlier, I don't want to talk to you, not like… that."

"What's so bad about talking to me like that? Why can't you?"

"Because it's too damn hard! Do you what it's like to be so completely in love with someone you do anything you can to protect them, bring them back from the dead, to see them kiss someone else?"

"I didn't kiss her! Why can't you believe me?"

"Because I saw you! You leaned toward her as she leaned toward you and you kissed. I saw you!"

"Clary! After everything, after thinking we were siblings, Sebastian, do you really think I would throw it all away just to kiss someone? Clary I loved you, I loved you with everything I had and everything I could give you, ever since I saw you I had belonged to you completely."

"But you don't anymore," Clary whispered.

"What?"

"You don't belong to me anymore; you haven't for a long time."

"Yes I do," Jace said. "I still belong to you, I always will. I love you Clary, you have to know that I love you."

Clary felt tears threaten but she didn't move to brush them away or attempt to blink them away. She could do nothing but stare at Jace, stare at the boy she… well she didn't know.

The door opened and Alec, Isabelle and Simon emerged. Clary stood and blinked the tears away rapidly. "Nicky says that Clarence should be on his break now, he spends it in the alleyway beside the restaurant." Alec gestured to the restaurant and they crossed the road to it. Andre's Delights, the sign read. The restaurant looked pretty full but Clary saw the outline of a man down the alleyway and began to walk toward him with the rest of the Shadowhunters behind her. Clarence looked up and frowned.

"Shadowhunters," he breathed, Clary saw his arm twitch and held up a hand. "We're not here to harm you, we just want to talk."

Clarence scoffed and leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant. He was about the same height as Simon with sandy blonde hair and violet eyes. Clary could tell he was a warlock by his lilac skin. Other than that he didn't seem to have any other mark, any visible mark anyway. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers, a waiter.

"We wanted to know if you knew where Melanie lives, she's a friend of Emilia Heartstone," Simon said. Clarence's eyes flashed. "You're investigating Emmy's murder right?"

"Yes," Isabelle said. "We need to know where Melanie lives, can you tell us?"

"You won't hurt her?"

"No," Clary assured.

Clarence sighed, "Okay, first of all. Mel has the Sight, but she wants nothing to do with Shadowhunters, she's just friends with a few Downworlders."

Clary nodded and Clarence continued. "She lives in the Plaza Hotel. Has a permanent room there, when she heard about Emmy she freaked, I haven't seen her in four days. You cannot hurt her,"

"We won't," Clary said. "I swear on the Angel, that we will not harm her," Clarence nodded and then his eyes grew wide, Clary whirled and saw a group of demons at the entry to the alleyway. The others saw them too and Jace shoved Clarence back into the restaurant and told him to lock the door.

Jace came and stood beside Clary. He raised a seraph blade and named it, "_Ariel_," he whispered. Clary raised her own blade and whispered, "_Malik_," the blade blazed up and Clary got a proper look at the demons they were facing.

The ranged in height and size, some with teeth like razors others with no mouths at all. All were covered in a blackish red fluid and stank. Some had claws or talons others had horns or antennas, some were large others skinny. One had only a tiny body but long legs that seemed like sticks but Clary could see the veined muscle in them. It made her feel sick.

Jace tensed at her side. Then, in a rush of fury, the demons charged at them. There were five, matching the groups own numbers. The demon with the long legs and little body charged at her and Clary had to duck when it swung a slime covered, talon nailed foot at her face. The stench filled her nose and she had to swallow bile. The demon swung at her again but missed as she sliced the blade through its hip, the demon gave a cry of pain but simply grew another leg and charged yet again. Great, she thought.

The demon approached her again and she reached up and cut away part of its body, it screamed and slapped her cheek, sending her flying against the wall. She heard something crack and her left wrist burned. Clary ignored the pain and rose to her feet, in a split second she threw herself at the oncoming demon and tackled it to the ground, it wrestled against her, its long limbs slapping at her, demon flesh burning her skin.

Clary fumbled for a blade and felt around her belt for a dagger, she pulled it free and just as she was going to bring it down into where a human's heart would be the demon reached up and sent its talons through her shirt and into her right shoulder, Clary felt the searing pain and screamed. The demon gave a hissing laugh and rolled away from Clary, leaving her writhing in her pain.

She rolled to her side and watched as the demon ran away, its limbs and slime flowing everywhere. Clary screamed again and somehow made it into a crouch, she grabbed her fallen blade and gritting her teeth she ran after the demon.

**Jace P.O.V**

Jace threw his blade into the demon he was facing, a thick monster with no eyes and razor like teeth, it was like a big blob of rotting flesh and slime but it moved fast, the demon hissed and pulled back and Jace heard Clary scream.

He looked over to see the demon Clary had fought running away, and Clary pulling up herself and running after it, blood dripping from her shoulder. Jace watched her run, not realising that the demon he had been facing ran up behind him, it wasn't until Isabelle's whip cut the demon straight down the middle that Jace was brought back to himself. "Go," Isabelle breathed; she flicked a strand of her hair out of her eyes as Jace turned and ran out onto the street.

He looked down both ways of the street they were on before seeing Clary's redhead halfway down the road. Jace took off into a run and was surprised at how fast Clary had gotten, her demon however, was faster. For a few minutes Jace lost sight of Clary until he turned the corner, and entered the beginning territory of Chinatown.

Clary ran until she just stopped and collapsed. She was just outside a grocery store and fell at the steps that led up to it. Jace ran faster and dropped down to his knees. "Clary," he said softly.

Jace turned her over and saw the growing wound on her shoulder, "Oh Christ, Clary. Why didn't you iratze yourself? Why did you run after it?"

"I had to try and kill it. That's what we do right? We do whatever we can to kill the demons we face,"

"Clary, we keep ourselves safe too. Demons aren't our only priority. Clary, don't ever do that again, fix you first."

Jace tore away some of Clary's shirt and drew an iratze on her skin. Clary winced but clutched Jace's arm. He gathered her into his arms and she leaned heavily against his chest, burying her face against the hollow of his neck. Jace felt Clary's heartbeat return to normal.

"Jace," Clary whispered. He looked down at her and saw she was staring up at him. She opened her mouth again but then her eyes grew dark and she pushed Jace away. He felt the ghost of Clary against his chest and watched as she stood. "Come on," she said flatly. "We need to get back to the others."


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary P.O.V**

"Clary!" Simon threw himself at Clary and she caught him in a hug, Simon smoothed down her hair and pulled back to look at her. "Clary, you're supposed to tell me where you're going," he said.

Clary laughed. "I'm fine, Simon," Clary pulled away a little. "Jace followed me and gave me an iratze. I'm fine,"

Simon frowned but said nothing, Clary was thankful. Now that the fight was over, her mind took her back to her encounter with Jace outside the grocery store, when he had held her. He'd told her he still loved her and then, with the pain in her shoulder retracting, she had almost said the same thing. And then she saw him kissing that girl again, and she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Magnus called Alec; he's on his way to his apartment. Isabelle and I waited behind for you two," Simon steered Clary out of the alleyway to where Isabelle and Jace stood, talking in hushed tones.

"I think we should go back to the Institute," Isabelle announced. "Get some rest, we can look up this Melanie tomorrow, and Alec will probably be with Magnus all night."

This sounded like a great idea to Clary. All she wanted was a shower and sleep. No one made an objection so they began to make their way back to the Institute in silence. Well Clary and Jace were silent, Isabelle and Simon were whispering to one another and Clary heard Isabelle giggle several times.

"Are you okay?" Jace whispered. Clary glanced at him, he wasn't looking at her but he had moved closer to her and was walking only a few inches away. "I'm fine," she said.

"That's what you said to Simon, I'm not Simon," Jace said, Clary glared at him. "What's the difference between you and Simon?" she demanded.

"He's your _parabatai_, I'm…"

Clary looked at him. "You're what?"

"I'm me,"

"Being you does not make you different to Simon," Clary hissed, Jace looked at her and he knew she was lying, hell, Clary knew she was lying. Jace would always be different to Simon and Simon always different to Jace.

Later that night, Clary sat on her bed in the Institute, reading about some more of the Downworlder victims whilst towel drying her hair. She hadn't gotten the sleep she had wanted but she had gotten her shower and washed away the blood and sweat and grime.

There was a knock on her door, Clary stood, dropping her towel onto a nearby chair and opened it to see Isabelle standing in her gear. "Get dressed, we're going to see Melanie," she announced, Clary gave her a look of puzzlement but Isabelle shrugged and walked away down the hall. Clary closed the door and changed from the pyjamas Isabelle had lent her and into the clean change of gear Isabelle had supplied. As Clary attached her weapons belt to her hips, there was another knock on her door. It was Isabelle again, this time she was holding a pair of her heeled boots.

She thrust them at Clary, "And where these, you are still far too small," Clary took the boots and slid them onto her feet before following Isabelle down the hallway. "Why are we going tonight?" she asked.

"Alec spoke to Magnus, who was speaking to certain Downworlders and found out that Melanie is leaving New York to go back home to Chicago. Emilia's death freaked her out that much. We have to go tonight otherwise we won't get the chance to talk to her." Clary nodded and she and Isabelle met the others at the elevator and rode down in silence.

They took the M train that took them along 6th Avenue and got off at 57th Street, and walked the small distance to the Plaza, it was a tall, stocky building with more windows than Clary could count.

"Melanie lives in room three-two-eight," Isabelle said, as they crossed the street. Due to the glamour runes they had used no one paid any attention when the Shadowhunters entered the pristine hotel and made for the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and Clary looked along the room numbers until she found three-two-eight. Jace knocked on the door and it opened. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes stood on the threshold; she was wearing jeans and white t-shirt, her tanned skin dark against it. Peering past her, Clary saw an opened suitcase on her bed. When she looked back at the girl she saw that her eyes were full of fear.

"Shadowhunters," Melanie said flatly.

"We're not here to hurt you," Simon said, "But we do need to talk to you, can we come in?"

A conflicted look passed over Melanie's face before she opened the door wider and allowed them in. Clary noted that there were actually two beds, not one. Melanie leaned against the dresser and crossed her arms.

"Emmy was one of my best friends," Melanie started, "Everyone liked her, even though she was a faerie she never used it to her advantage, she was kind and honest. I can't think of anyone who would want to kill her, I really can't. When I found out she was dead, I freaked. I thought it was because she was friends with me, a mundane. I thought I was the reason she was dead. Am I?"

Her eyes searched Clary, "No, it isn't your fault. Emilia wasn't the only Downworlder murdered, there are others. It isn't your fault."

Melanie sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Do you guys know who did it?"

"No," Simon said. "We're investigating it,"

"There is one thing I can tell you," Melanie said. "There were rumours going around Downworld that there was a group of mundane's with the Sight running ragged. I know one of the boys, Liam Scottsdale. He hangs around with his friends at Central Park by the fountain round about this time of night. They get high and basically lose their minds."

Melanie shrugged, "Oh, Emmy sometimes stayed in the room next to mine, three-two-nine, some of her stuff will be in there, and her roommate will be back soon. You can talk to her,"

Whilst Isabelle and Simon got a description of the boys they were now looking for, Clary and Jace checked the room next door. There weren't many of Emilia's belongings here, just a few pieces of clothing and some photos, after five minutes of searching and finding nothing, Clary sat on Emilia's bed and glanced out of the window, New York was bright at night and the street lights reflected against the walls.

Jace came out of the bathroom and sighed. "There isn't anything here really," he said. He lent against the bathroom door frame and played around with his stele, twirling it on his fingers.

"Clary?" She looked up, Jace was now sitting next to her, and she hadn't even noticed him crossing the room. "What are you thinking?"

The truth was, she didn't know what she was thinking. She didn't think she had been thinking anything.

"Nothing," she admitted. "I wasn't thinking of anything,"

"What I said before," Jace began and was cut off, the door to the room opened and in walked a girl with pearly pink hair, she looked up and grinned when she saw Jace. Clary recognised her immediately. It was Kendra. It was the girl who had kissed Jace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary P.O.V**

Clary stared. Kendra was just how she was three years ago. She was about the same height as Isabelle, wore jean shorts and a black vest with heeled ankle boots, her pearly hair hanging by her shoulders, she was pretty and Clary hated her for it. "Jace Herondale," she said, her accent sounded half Spanish-half American. "I remember you,"

Jace spluttered and his face turned red, it was surprising to see, Kendra turned her attention to Clary, "I remember you too!" she said cheerily.

Clary gritted her teeth and the door opened yet again, this time Isabelle and Simon walked through the door. Isabelle took once glance at Kendra, ran across the room, grabbed Jace and then Simon and then hauled them out of the room.

Kendra looked to the closed door then back at Clary, "Did I do something?" she asked.

When Clary didn't answer, Kendra shrugged and flopped down onto the bed opposite Emilia's. "I met you and Jace at the club didn't I? At Pandemonium. I remember because he couldn't take his eyes off you in your little black dress."

"You kissed him."

"What? Oh yes, so I did. Sorry about that,"

"Sorry? You're sorry? You broke us up!"

Kendra frowned. "Did I?"

"Yes!" Clary shouted.

"But I only kissed him," Kendra said quietly.

"Only? What you would have done more?"

"Darling I _could_ have done more,"

"What?"

"Clary, I'm a siren. I lure men constantly. I saw your Jace and was intrigued shall we say, usually my powers work on any man but as I kissed your Jace he pushed me away and told me about you, which I must admit I did find impressive. Only the strong, strong willed can resist me. Not to toot my own horn,"

Clary stared, her mouth dry. Her head was spinning. "He-he didn't kiss you?"

"No, he only had eyes for you, still does most probably. I thought you would have believed him, as soon as he realised that you had run off he ran after you. I had no idea that I'd break you up, for doing that I am sorry."

He only had eyes for you, still does most probably. Clary was taken back to when Jace told her he loved her, outside of Nicky's bar on the bench. Of when he had left her that note when he left to find Sebastian, of how he thought that he was only in love with her because he thought he was part demon. She remembered everything.

Kendra was looking at her, her silvery eyes alight. "I have to go," Clary croaked she ran to the door and out into the hallway. It was empty and she guessed that the others were waiting in the lobby. Clary pushed the button for the elevator but ended up running down the stairwell, her heart pounding at the thought of seeing Jace with what she knew.

Clary hurled herself out if the stairwell door and saw Jace and the others waiting by the front desk. She was about to run to him when something stopped her. The way he was looking at her stopped her feet from moving. He looked like a mix of anger and hurt and she realised that even though he loved her, he hated her too.

Slowly, Clary walked toward him, trying to act as calm as she could. "Melanie said that around this time the mundane boys' hang around Central Park. Should we go?" Jace's eyes flashed and he looked to Isabelle who looked to Simon. "We should go, see what's happening."

They left the hotel and made the small walk to the Park. Upon arrival, Clary instantly saw a small group of mundane boys, the looked to be about twenty and was injecting themselves with a drug that looked like a mix of heroin and cocaine. They were laughing and drinking and didn't seem to notice the Shadowhunters until they were upon them.

One of the boys, with black hair and brown eyes wearing a grey tracksuit spat at Jace's feet. "Get lost, Shadowhunters this is our park," he slurred.

"Hardly, this park belongs to New York City and its people. Not just you idiots. Want to tell us the games you've been playing? Or do you want to see what we are will to do to keep the Accords?"

The boy winced and gestured to the other boys. "They have nothing to do with it, let them go,"

"They can leave," Jace allowed. The boys scurried away and the one boy was left. "You know why we're talking to you don't you?" Simon asked. The boy nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"You killed the Downworlders," Isabelle said.

The boy nodded again. "I did. I knew I had the Sight; it goes back in my family because of a little faerie blood. I didn't want it. I didn't want to be a freak, to see things others didn't."

"That doesn't give you the right to kill people," Clary said, not unkindly though, "Downworlders are still people,"

"I know they are I know I'm going to be punished. But I was high every time I killed one of them and I thought that if I couldn't see them I wouldn't be a freak. So whenever I was here and I saw one I would kill it."

"We have to take you to the Clave," Jace said. "You will be punished,"

"Yeah, I know."

Clary stood, facing Jace's door, her heartbeat deafening all other sounds. She raised her hand and knocked on the door, waiting for Jace to open it. He did and his eyes grew wide when he saw her. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, in his bare feet.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, can I come in?"

Jace opened the door wider and Clary squeezed through and sat gingerly on his bed. Jace closed the door and sat in the armchair by the window across the room. "Kendra told me what really happened; she told me what you did."

"So you believe me now?"

"Yes,"

"Great, I'm glad it took you three years to do so."

"_Jace,_ I'm sorry,"

"So what?"

"_Jace,_"

"No, you wouldn't listen to me, you refused to listen to me and you left me. Do you realise how hard it is to be in love with someone and not be able to call them yours anymore?"

"Yes! I do know how hard it is. Because I loved you Jace, I did, and I woke up every day being reminded that you weren't mine anymore. Because I had said you weren't mine. I had made the mistake."

"You don't love me anymore," Jace said.

Clary was about to pull out her hair. "Jace, I do love you! I am in love with you; I have been for as long as I can remember. I _do_ love you,"

Jace was silent and Clary knew she had broken him, she'd lost him. Clary stood and walked to the door, she paused before she left. "Okay, okay I get it. Goodbye Jace."

She pulled the door closed behind her and began walked down the hall, wiping tears from her eyes. She was almost at the elevator when something grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. It was Jace and his golden eyes were burning. He crashed his lips onto Clary's and kissed her hard, there was a clash of tongue and teeth and Clary stretched her arms around Jace's neck bring him down to her, he gripped her waist and held onto her tightly, digging his fingers in, making her gasp.

His lips slid down her jaw to her neck and long her collar bone, her heart fluttering with each kiss, Clary brought his head back up and held it in place whilst she pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck so tightly she was sure she was choking him. When, eventually, they ran out of breath, they stood there, clinging to one another. Foreheads together, eyes open and bright. Both disbelieving and grateful.

"Clary," Jace whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I believe you now, I believe you, and I love you, I do,"

"Clary," Jace said again. His eyes were bright and alive, "You're standing on my foot."

Clary giggled and removed her foot from Jace's she still kept her arms around him. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Yeah, I know," and he brought his lips back to hers again.

**Hi! **

**This is the last chapter of my story, I hope you liked it, to anyone who was confused by it, I'm sorry about that. But I hope that now you understand it. **

**I do plan to post more Clace fanfics, soon! **

**candygirl180 **


End file.
